1. Field
The embodiments relate to optimizing stream processing, and more particular to applying affine modeling through transformations and memory optimization.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large percentage of the cycles on the personal computers (PC) are estimated to be spent on streaming applications, such as Moving Pictures Expert Group version 4 (MPEG4) decoding and encoding, raytracing, image processing, data mining, and software radio. Since streaming applications require high priority and uninterrupted processing, optimization of streaming applications and increased computing power is becoming necessary.
To assist with increasing computing power, multiprocessors are becoming prevalent in modern computers. Major CPU vendors are migrating to multi-core processors for use as desktop and server processors. With multiple processors, optimization of streaming applications and parallelism is needed.